


Value of Family Strength

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Gen, Other, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this another short tale of  Clint Barton life at his farm, His family and his world, when everything is so normal, everything gets Crazy, just kinda have to follow, and Capt be in the latter chapters .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value of Family Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is just start to many more chapters, hope everyone be kind and understanding thanks

Clint had his own family. My own life, my own farm. My best friend my wife. She knew nothing of my life as an Avenger and I was going to keep it that way for her own safety. For my family’s safety.

I have three daughters. Rose is five, full of life, his love, his heart. While my wife had my soul, and body, Rose was everything. She made me the man I was today. I saved lives so she could be raised in a better world.

Sarah Ann , his second daughter, taught me how to be silent. She was deaf, couldn’t hear the world around her. She taught me how to be silent, to show love in the world. She was three and knew quite a bit of sign language already.

Then there was their six month old, Leah Joy . I smiled as I thought of my girls—my world—was safe. I wouldn’t jeopardize that, would never put them in harm’s way. 

I had six month down time with my family. I was madly in love with everything about them. It was Sunday, a clear summer day. I was sitting with my wife on ourdeck overlooking everything.

“You know my sisters are coming, right?”

“I know.”

“When did that happen?”

“When you left to New York.”

“Damn. How long are they going to be here?”

“A week at the most. Oh, and Rose said ‘fuck’ in Sunday school.”

“What?” I asked, looking at my wife. “You got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. Let me tell you—a five old kid, in Sunday school? It was long talk with the Pastor.”

I had to laugh.

“It’s not funny. She heard you said it on the phone last week.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It is kinda funny.”

We both laughed.

I’m an Avenger. A CIA agent. Hawk Eye. Father. A husband and friend.

She smiled at me as she got up and sat on my lap. “You know, we still need to do date night.”

“Date night it is then. How about tonight?”

“I can have your aunt come and watch the girls?”

“Love that.” I smiled and kissed her softy on her rosy-red lips. I love her; my home, my everything. 

Neither of us notice the three black SUVS driving up the back road to their farm, where their two story farmhouse stood. It had been in my family for years and I loved it there. It wasn’t fancy but it was their home, their farm land. My land, my family’s land.

I couldn’t believe it was happening when I heard the sound of gun fire break through my train of thoughts. I heard my wife screaming at our girls to stay down. I rushed down to ground, covering my daughter with my body as my wife did the same with our other two and the two dogs.

I looked over so see her yelling.

“What the hell?!” she yelled.

“No fucking idea! Move!” I yelled as more gun-fire broke windows and put holes along the front of the house.

I pulled my wife and our kids closer. We watched in horror as our house filled with smoke. My wife pushed the kids my way and took off towards our room.

“You have got to be kidding me!” I yelled at her.

“Our wedding photos!” she yelled back. “I’m not leaving them behind! Or our babies’ stuff.”

We hurried to our van. “I know, I know.” But family came first. We got the kids, as well as the pets, in a hurry and made a mad dash along the country roads. We live in the southern part of Maine. It was country. Well, for them, that was.

“Why the fuck are they shooting at us?”

“No idea, hun. Hang on.”

“Mama!”

“What?”

“You said ‘fuck,” said their five old girl.


End file.
